Stolen Kisses
by NowOrNever
Summary: Oneshots, twoshots, anything of SatoDai using quotes of love from the LJ comm. 50lovequotes. Warnings based on chapter content.
1. Chapter 1

Yea... I'm a horrible person. But I got approved at an LJ comm. for this couple and I'm gonna go through with all the themes. It's 50lovequotes. Expect a lot more of these. This is theme #2, and it's the line right below.

----

'_Kisses are like tears. The only ones that are real are the ones you can't hold back.'_

----

"Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi looked up from his book just in time to see a red blur skid to a stop in front of him. Sighing, he closed his book and set it aside.

"Yes, Niwa?"

Daisuke beamed at his blue haired friend, and plopped next to him. Leaning back, he tilted his head up to the sky, closed his eyes and smiled contentedly. It was the perfect day to sit outside with friends.

A small smile crept along Satoshi's face. It was just like Daisuke to sound like he had something really important to say and then not say anything at all. Or sound like he had nothing to say and then say something important.

"Did you need something, Niwa?"

Daisuke opened his eyes and looked at Satoshi.

"Hm? Oh! Uhm… No, not really. I just saw you and thought you might want company. I was just out shopping for a present for Riku-san. We've been going out for a month now! Isn't that amazing? It only feels like yesterday that I realized I liked Riku-san more than Harada-san! I guess time flies when you're really happy! The other day, Riku-san and I-"

Satoshi stopped listening to what Daisuke was saying and found himself staring at the other boy's mouth. He noticed that Daisuke's lips were slightly chapped, and that the lower one was slightly more full than the upper one. He also noticed that they were a pale pink, not unlike the color of a normal person's blush. He found himself wondering how they would feel against his own.

"-and then we-"

He broke off when he noticed Satoshi's face, just an inch from his own.

"Hiwa…tari…?"

The blue haired boy didn't hear, and placed his lips on the others'.

It lasted but a moment. Daisuke gasped, and the sound snapped Satoshi out of his trance. He pulled away from the red head, and shook his head vigorously.

"Hiwatari-kun, I…" Daisuke trailed off, and reached a hand out to touch his friend's shoulder.

Satoshi jerked away from the hand, and Daisuke snatched his hand back as if burned.

"Sorry, Niwa. I don't know what came over me. Please, excuse me."

Gathering his things, Satoshi left the bench briskly, desperate to get away from the only friend he'd ever known.

----

I don't feel like it's the greatest. But I was really excited, so I wrote it as soon as I was approved. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought. It's my first SatoDai. My first in this fandom, actually. And also, would anyone want to beta for me? I need one desperately, so please, tell me in a review. :) I'll give you cookies and credit.


	2. Hello, Hiwatari kun

AHAHA! FINALLY! I have added a new chapter to this! Now, only 48 to go!! ... FUCK! Oh well. This one kind of sucks. It was a tough quote though. And Satoshi is a bitch. Because he's so prissy and elusive and bitchy. Hope you like it though!

_

* * *

_

_Hello is such a simple word. But from the right person, it can mean everything._

"Hello, Hiwatari-kun!"

At first, it annoyed him. Every time Niwa saw him, he'd call out the same thing. Even if he saw him ten times in one hour. And it always got on his nerves. Because it was hard to know that your whole existence was for the sole purpose of putting one person behind bars, and that that person was so friendly. And it was especially annoying for Niwa to be so friendly when he was desperately trying to hate the boy and keep him at a distance. It was exceedingly hard to hate someone who was always smiling at you and trying to be your friend.

"Hello, Hiwatari!"

Next, it amused him. He and Daisuke had been friends for five years now, and the former still called him by his last name. It didn't matter that he used the other's last name. He did so as a way of a nickname. Because, honestly, he and Daisuke had been through so much for him not to have warmed up to the other male, and he had grown quite fond of him. So it was like a game for him to try and see how long in would take for Daisuke to call him something other than his surname.

"Hello, Hiwa-… Satoshi-kun…"

Then, it was endearing. He had told Dai that he could call him by his given name, but it seemed the Niwa had a hard time remembering to do so. And he always blushed when he did call him by his name. All in all, he found it quite adorable. He sometimes had to resist reaching out and kissing the other male. But of course he knew that Dai wouldn't appreciate it.

"Hello, Satoshi."

Later, it drove him mad. He loved hearing Dai say his name. Sometimes he found himself doing things to make Dai say his name. Anything that might coax his name from the other's lips, which surprised him. He never really thought about how his name sounded, but somehow, when the Niwa said it, it sounded right.

"Hello… Sato…shi…"

Now, he lived for it. It was the first thing he heard when he woke up, said through yawns, in a soft voice, rough with sleep. And it had never sounded better.

* * *

Yup. 

And just for the record. I love Satoshi-kun. I really do. He's just difficult to write. But I know this one sucked. They wouldn't work with me here. They wanted to do one thing, I made them do something else. It ended okay though. 'Cause they got what they wanted in the end. Stupid pervs. Review!


	3. Chasing After You

Right after the first one, _Kisses are like tears._

_

* * *

_

_Sometimes, you need to run away to see who will follow._

He was halfway across town when he finally stopped. Satoshi leaned against the side of a building he vaguely recognized as an art supply store and closed his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? Despite all of the analyzing he had done on the walk-run to where he was now (he wasn't very of sure of where 'here' was, right now), he couldn't figure how he had let himself… his feelings… _go_ like that. It just didn't make any sense.

And how was he going to face Niwa again? Groaning, Satoshi let his head fall back against the wall. In his head, Krad was chuckling darkly at his misfortune and whispering words that burned him to his core. He firmly pushed the other out of his mind for the time being and focused on what he was going to do now. Ignoring the other boy was going to prove difficult, but he was sure he could pull it off. After all, hadn't he effectively shut him out of his life before? True… it didn't work for long…

So caught up in his musings, he _almost_ didn't notice the footsteps coming close at an alarming rate. Looking up, Satoshi blinked in surprise.

Daisuke Niwa was just stopping in front of him, hands braced on his knees and trying to catch his breath.

"Ya know…" the redhead panted, "for someone who eats… as poorly… as you… you sure are… difficult to catch…"


	4. Just Don't

Just after 'Chasing After You'.

_

* * *

_

_Never say sorry for what you mean to do._

Satoshi watched as Daisuke tried to catch his breath, stunned. Niwa had run after him? Even though he'd kissed him? Satoshi winced inwardly. That's why he ran after him. He wanted an explanation, an apology. Well, if that's what he wanted, Satoshi would give it to him.

"Look," he started. "Niwa, I didn't mean-"

"Don't."

Satoshi blinked at the other boy.

"Just don't." Daisuke had recovered, for the most part. His face was still flushed and his breathing slightly erratic, but he could talk without gasping. "Don't say you didn't mean to. I know you did."

There were no words that Satoshi could say to that. For all his intellect and verbal repertoire, Satoshi Hiwatari was rendered speechless.

"Huh," was the only thing he was capable of.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not entirely stupid, you know. I can read emotions and stuff, so I know that you're lying when you say you didn't mean it. So please don't lie to me. Okay?"

Satoshi could only nod dumbly. Where was the bumbling, sweet-spoken Daisuke he used to know? He guessed that living with Dark in your head could change a person.

A smile lit up Daisuke's face. "Good." He suddenly grew very serious. "Now, Hiwatari-kun. Why did you kiss me?"

Satoshi almost laughed at that. Obviously his Daisuke was still there. He may claim to be able to read people, but he was still naïve.


	5. A Good Sign

Just after 'Just Don't'.

_

* * *

_

_Kiss; a lovely trick designed by nature for when words become unnecessary._

He was going to have to tell the truth. Lying to the Niwa would only cause more problems, and plus it was unfair to both of them. The only problem was putting it all into words. Sure, it was uncomplicated enough: Satoshi liked Daisuke. He knew this, it was very simple. It was the confessing part that was going to be tricky. Plus the whole thing about most likely losing Daisuke as a friend.

"Alright. I'll tell you."

Daisuke allowed himself to feel smug, although he kept it off his face. Perhaps Dark was rubbing of on him. He shuddered inwardly at the thought.

'_Hey! It's not a bad thing you know'_ Dark said. _'People love me!'_

'_Yeah, until they get to know you'_ Daisuke replied, to which Dark huffed and ignored him.

"Niwa? Are you listening?"

Daisuke jerked out of his reverie. "What? Sorry." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Could you repeat that?"

Satoshi sighed. He had finally worked up the courage to put how he felt into words. Out-loud. To the person he liked. And they hadn't even been paying attention. Well. Since he didn't feel like saying it all over again…

"I really am sorry, Hiwatari-kun! I didn't mean to zone out! Really! I didn't! Please tell me!"

Satoshi had been inching closer to the other boy carefully, so as not to draw attention to himself. Finally, he was close enough, so he leaned forward and closed the distance between their faces. Before Daisuke could protest, Satoshi covered the other boy's lips with his own and closed his eyes.

The kiss didn't last long, before Satoshi pulled away. He looked at the short redhead in front of him.

"I like you, Daisuke. That's why I kissed you."

Daisuke blinked out of the daze he had been in from Satoshi's second kiss, only to become dazed again at the words. _Satoshi likes me?_ Daisuke thought. _As in… _likes_ me?_

'_Well duh!'_ Dark said sarcastically. _'It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.'_

Daisuke ignored the thief, which caused him to pout. He didn't know what to say. What do you tell your best friend when they tell you they like you? How was he supposed to respond? Did he say 'I like you, too'? Did he run away screaming? Did he punch him lightly in the arm and laugh it off? What was he supposed to do?

Without realizing, Daisuke grabbed the other boy's collar. He noticed when Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

Then, without warning, he crashed their lips together. A half second later, he broke off, his face beet red, and took off down the street.

Satoshi stared after him, touched his lips, and smiled.


End file.
